


Sleepless

by maximoffed



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mourning, Post Character Death, beginnings of wanda/vision, spoilers for Age of Ultron, these two will honestly be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximoffed/pseuds/maximoffed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vision doesn't sleep. Wanda can't sleep. They might as well keep each other company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

The Vision doesn’t sleep.

Wanda can’t sleep.

They might as well keep each other company.

At one in the morning, Wanda was in the training room practicing with some weights. Late night training sessions like this had helped her improve her skills. She was getting better with her concentration. Her eyes glowed red as she concentrated, fingers contorting as the heavy weights hovered around her. Everything else around her was completely blocked out.

She hardly even noticed when Vision walked in.

“There you are. I thought I would find you here,” he said.

The weight that was levitating the highest faltered.

“I’m here almost every night,” Wanda replied without taking her eyes off the weights. “Good detective work.”

Vision didn’t say anything. He took a few steps toward her, watching her levitate the weights. A couple more faltered, as she felt a little awkward with him just watching her.

“Something you want?” she asked. The weights faltered some more and she finally gave up. She set them down gently on the floor. Wanda sighed.

“Not particularly,” he replied. “Just thought maybe you’d want some company.” The android watched as she stared at the weights. It was obvious just how out of it she was. “Couldn’t sleep again?”

Wanda nodded her head. “It’s hard to,” she admitted. “I toss and turn. When I do finally fall asleep…” She sighed and ran a hand through her brunette hair.

“Nightmares,” Vision finished.

There was silence for a little bit. Wanda sat down and began levitating a smaller weight. The two had been spending more and more nights together like this. Vision somehow always knew where she was and he’d come sit with her. Sometimes she would open up. A couple times she actually talked about Pietro to him. She had talked about how it felt when he died. How she could feel him getting torn out of her mind. When she talked about him, Vision noticed that it almost seemed to hurt her when she did. So, he never pressed on about him. He let Wanda open up whenever she felt most comfortable.

“So what’s the deal?” Wanda asked suddenly.

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean,” he replied simply.

“Do you sleep?” she asked bluntly. Of course, the answer was pretty obvious at that point, but she was still curious.

The Vision paused for a moment. “No, I do not require it. Just as I do not require food or water.”

Wanda nodded her head. “Guess you get a little bored when everyone goes off to bed, huh?”

Vision shrugged his shoulders. “Not really. I do have you as company.”

The Sokovian raised a delicate brow. “I suppose that is true.” Wanda turned her back to him for a moment, as if she was thinking about something. When she turned back around, she faced him. “I want some air. Care to join me?”

* * *

 

Soon enough, the two found themselves on the roof. Wanda took the stairs while Vision, of course, simply phased through the ceiling. He floated above her. Moonlight was their source of light, and Wanda still had a little bit of a hard time seeing Vision. She allowed a little bit of her red magic to flow from her fingertips to help brighten the space between them. For a little bit, the two were silent. He floated above her nonchalantly, his eyes seeming fixated on the stars until he noticed that she was staring at him. Vision looked at her and tilted his head in curiosity.

“Show off,” she muttered.

“I thought you too were capable of flight,” he replied, a little confused.

Wanda nodded. More of the red magic poured from her hands as she slowly pushed herself upwards. It took her a few moments to get up to Vision’s height. “I am. It just takes a lot of concentration. It is hard to do it so naturally like you.” After realizing how strong her powers were getting, Wanda began testing just how far and how high she could fly. When it seemed she had overworked herself, the Sokovian would go back to her room with a bloody nose and a headache. “See?”

“Yes, I do,” The Vision replied. He studied her for a moment.

They were silent.

“Thank you,” Wanda said suddenly.

Vision had to think for a moment. “What are you thanking me for?”

Wanda’s eyes met with him. “You got me out of Sokovia when it started falling. If you never would have found me, I would have gone down with it.” At the time, that was the plan. When Pietro died, she didn’t care whether or not she would live. But then, Vision came swooping in and flew her out of there. She was just too distraught to properly thank him.

“There’s no need to thank me, Wanda. It’s what teammates do for each other. I wasn’t going to let you die.”

Wanda faltered a little. “I was… so angry. I still am. Pietro… he shouldn’t have died.”

“He saved a man who had a family to go back to.”

“He didn’t know it at the time, though. Pietro hated the archer. But he sacrificed himself for him anyways.” Wanda pursed her lips before speaking again. “Why did he?”

Vision flew closer to her. “Because your brother was a good man, Wanda. It’s the same reason why I saved you. We are teammates. We look out for each other.”

It was obvious Wanda was trying to blink back tears. “But why was he not looking out for me? Didn’t he know I would be left alone?”

She was losing her concentration. Wanda faltered a few inches and Vision immediately moved to bring an arm around her waist to keep her steady. He could feel her shaking.

“I am sorry for your loss,” he said quietly. “And you are not alone.”

“I feel like I am.”

“You have me.” Wanda looked up at him. “And the rest of the team, of course.”

The Sokovian sniffled. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

It was almost three in the morning by the time The Vision was walking her back to her room. Along the way, she suddenly had started holding his hand. He wasn’t about to object, though. If it made her comfortable, then he would gladly hold her hand too. When they reached her room, she slowly let go.

“Thank you for walking me back,” she said.

He nodded his head. “Anytime. Sleep well, Wanda.”

The Sokovian nodded her head and opened the door to her room. She gave a little wave to Vision before closing the door.

When she went to sleep, nightmares did not plague her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i just really love wanda/vision. i might make a series of short fics for these two now that i'm on summer vacation. let me know in a comment if you would like to see more wanda/vision short fics. c:


End file.
